Deep Shadow
by Narzissa-Black
Summary: Was wäre wenn nicht Harry Potter, sondern der dunkle Lord am ende gewinnen würde, weil Harry Selbstmord begent?


Deep Shadow

Teil: 1/?

Fanfiction: Harry Potter

Pairing: Tom x Harry

Harry Potter gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Die Rechte liegen alle bei J.K. Rowling.

Karpittel 1

Die unerfüllte Prophezeihung

Er war Tot. Er war wirklich Tod. Der Junge der Lebte war endlich nicht mehr. Ein Hochgefühl lief durch den dunklen Lord. Er hatte gesiegt und dafür musste er sich noch nicht einmal mit ihm duellieren. Er hatte es selbst getan.

Harry James Potter hatte Selbstmord begangen.

Er hatte seine Freunde und Mitstreiter im Stich gelassen.

Nun war ihm die Magierwelt schutzlos ausgeliefert und keiner konnte daran was mehr ändern.

So blieb auch die Prophezeiung unerfüllt.

Er lachte. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben wirklich viel zu lachen gehabt. Er hatte einfach keine Gefühle mehr. Doch jetzt lachte er über seinen Sieg, über die Schlichtheit seines Sieges und die Dummheit seines Erzrivalens.

Potter war gestern Nacht, so sang und Klanglos aus den Leben getreten, das man seinen toten Körper erst am frühen morgen, am Fuße des Astronomie Turmes gefunden hatte.

Zerschmettert. Er war einfach gesprungen.

Einen Abschiedsbrief fand man nicht.

Alle Rätzelten über die Umstände die für Potters tot sorgten, der Druck der auf seinen Schultern lastete, das er von Du-Weist-Schon-Wer in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde oder das ihn irgend jemand verflucht hatte und es nur wie ein Selbstmord aussehen sollte.

Ja, die Spekulationen gingen selbst so weit, das manche behaupteten das er aus Liebeskummer gesprungen war.

Fakt jedoch war, das selbst der dunkle Lord nichts über Harrys Beweggründe wusste.

Seit letzten Jahr hatte Harry seine Gedanken mit großem Erfolg vor ihm verstecht . Und selbst Voldemort konnte diese Gedankenbarrieren nicht mehr durchbrechen.

Er hatte es ein paar mal versucht um Informationen aus Potter heraus zu bekommen oder um ihnen neue Visionen zu schicken, doch beides schlug fehl.

Voldemort lehnte sich an seine smaragdgrünen Samtsessel zurück.

Er hatte Gewonnen.

Etwas klopfte an die Fenster Scheibe.

Verwirrt sah sich der dunkle Lord um. Einige Sekunden später realisierte er das eine Eule versuchte ihm einen Brief zu überbringen. Sie hatte mit ihren Schnabel an dem Fenster gehackt damit sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Er öffnete das Fenster. ´Wieso kam ihm diese Eule nur so bekannt vor?´ Diese hatte nichts besseres zu tun als auf seinen Schreibtisch zu landen, wobei sie einig Pergamente vom Tisch fegte.

Der dunkle Lord machte ihr das kleine Päckchen, was sie trug ab, nachdem sie ihm bereitwillig den Fuß hingestreckt hatte.

Das kleine Grün-Silber eingepackte Päckchen war kaum größer als eine Teeverpackung und trotzdem wog sie doch beachtlich.

Kurz schwenkt der Lord seinen Zauberstab über es. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob das Päckchen sicher war.

Das Päckchen war ungefährlich und so öffnete seine Lordschaft es. Eine Karte lag nicht dabei. Als er die Verpackung öffnete bekam er große Augen. Dies wahr eine Truhe.

In geschrumpfter Form.

´Wer um Himmelswillen schickte im eine Truhe und vor allen, was sollte er damit?´ Denn er erkannte zugleich das es eine Schultruhe war, wie er sie damals auch in Hogwarts besaß.

´Hogwarts? Wer schickte ihm was aus Hogwarts.´

Schnell stellte er die Kiste auf den Fußboden und ließ sie durch einen Zauberspruch sie wieder ihre normal Größe annehmen.

Als er die Truhe öffnete fühlte er, das dies nichts gute verheißen sollte. Und würde recht behalten.

Zum Vorschein kamen eine mengen Bücher, Hauptsache Schulbücher, einige Federn, Pergamentrollen und eine dunkelgrüner Festumhang.

Voldemort konnte nur mit der Stirn runzeln, was sollte er mit dem Zeugs.

Da viel ihm eine Pergamentrolle mit rotem Band auf welcher seine Name mit einer feinen Zierlichen Schrift geschrieben stand: Für Tom Riddel.

Er nahm diese und öffnete sie, denn er wollte endlich wissen wer die Person war die ihm dies alles Schickte. Er las.

Hallo Tom,

wenn du dies ließt, ist sicher dein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen und ich bin nicht mehr. Dies werde ich dann wohl selbst zu Wege gebracht haben.

Spekuliert denn schon der Tagesprophet darüber weshalb ich starb?

Die alle können sich ruhig ewig darüber den Kopf zerbrechen.

Naja, dir kann es ja egal sein.

Ich wünsche mir nur das du dich bitte um Hegwig meine Eule kümmerst.

Ich weiß sonst niemanden der ich sie anvertrauen würde.

Du quälst doch keine Tiere, oder?

Meine Persönlichen Sachen hinterlasse ich dir, mach mit ihnen was du willst, du kannst sie verbrenn, wegschmeißen oder auch nutzen, ich brauche sie nicht mehr, da ich jetzt Tod bin.

Habe viel spaß an deinem Leben, für uns beide.

Gez. Harry Potter

´Das sollte doch wohl ein Scherz sein, oder?´

´Was sollte das alles?´

Der Brief brachte dem Lord mehr Fragen als Antworten und was zu Teufel dachte sich Potter bei diesen Mist, wütend legte er das Pergament zur Seite als er in der Kiste etwas funkelten sah.

Er erkannte das Slytherin Medalion in der Kiste lag. ´Wie kam Potter bloß zu seinem Horkrux?´

´Und noch besser war sein Horkrux zerstört?´

Er wollte das Medalion gerade mit seine weißen, Spinnenartigen Finger berühren, als es zu strahlen Anfing.

´Was wahr nur hier los?´ War das letzte was er dachte, als in hell grünes Licht umschloss und unsäglicher Schmerz durch seinen Körper brannte, ihn auflöste. Schmerzen wie er sie noch nie in seinen Leben gespürt hatte.

´Potter dieses Balg.´ Dachte sich der dunkle Lord ehe sich seine Sinne trübten und ihn in ein schwarzes nichts versinken ließen.


End file.
